Aún lloro cada noche
by Alkanet
Summary: Monólogo - Ken reflexiona sobre su vida como asesino y los motivos que le llevaron a formar parte de Weiss...


**AÚN LLORO CADA NOCHE**

_SPOILERS: Capítulos 4 y 5_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Este es un fanfic de tipo monólogo, y está escrito desde el punto de vista de Ken. Cronológicamente, se sitúa poco después del capítulo 5, cuando Yuriko se ha marchado a Australia y aún quedan muchos misterios por resolver en la serie. Es mi primer fanfic de Weiß, así que espero críticas constructivas y comentarios ^_^ He escrito este monólogo porque Ken es mi personaje favorito y porque, siendo más poetisa que narradora, se me da mejor escribir relatos estilo diario-monólogo, tranquilos e intimistas, que historias de acción... He decidido escribir sobre los sentimientos de un asesino cuyo corazón es demasiado puro y sensible para aceptar sus propios crímenes, y que aún llora cada noche por las vidas que ha quitado. Espero que os guste._

Esta es una noche cualquiera... bueno, cualquiera no. Es una de las raras noches en las que no tengo trabajo, o para ser más exacto, misión. Afortunadamente.

Tengo la ventana abierta y entra una ligera brisa que agita las cortinas, mis cabellos y las flores que hay en la repisa. Me gusta sentir esta brisa fresca del principio del verano. También llega hasta mí el perfume de las flores de la ventana. Me encantan las gencianas, su aroma, su color... me hacen sentir bien.

Esta es una noche tranquila, al contrario que la mayoría. Los demás se han ido ya a dormir, o probablemente andan ocupados en sus cosas. Me pregunto si les habrá dado por pensar, como a mí...

Estaba aquí, sentado sobre mi cama, en mi pequeña habitación, y me he puesto a pensar... Me encuentro en una situación muy extraña de mi vida, y hay tantas cosas que me pasan por la cabeza, que se me ocurrió que podría escribir mis pensamientos aquí, en esta libreta, para aclarar mis ideas, o simplemente... no sé... para dejar constancia de que han existido. De repente se me ha ocurrido que no quiero pasar por la vida así, en silencio, como he hecho siempre... que al menos quiero dejar una prueba de todo lo que he hecho, de todo lo que he vivido y sentido, del dolor que rompe mi corazón a veces, porque a veces los sentimientos son demasiado fuertes para dejar que se olviden.

Nunca se me ha dado especialmente bien escribir, ni he tenido un diario... así que no sé qué tal se me dará. Ojalá se pudiera explicar con simples palabras todo lo que llevo por dentro.

Pero para explicar lo que siento ahora mismo, para relatar la situación en la que me encuentro, supongo que primero tendré que explicar cómo he llegado hasta ella... y es más complicado de lo que parece.

Soy un asesino. No me avergüenza confesarlo, pero aún lloro cada noche después de matar a mis víctimas. No me gusta segar vidas, aunque sepa que son las de criminales a los que la justicia no puede castigar, que a su vez han destrozado cientos de vidas... Eso no me exime de ser un criminal yo también. Pero supongo que así es la vida. La vida a veces nos lleva por caminos que nunca habríamos imaginado...

De pequeño, toda mi pasión era el fútbol. Mi único sueño era llegar a ser un gran futbolista, un futbolista profesional, todo un campeón. Lo podía haber conseguido, llegué a ingresar en la Liga Junior. Cualquiera habría dicho que el pequeño Ken tenía un brillante futuro por delante.

Pero a veces la vida juega malas pasadas incluso a las estrellas del fútbol profesional. Y un día, de repente, todos mis sueños se vinieron abajo, junto con mi carrera, mis amigos, la vida que me había forjado... Un día, simplemente, alguien puso droga en mi bebida. Fui inmediatamente expulsado del equipo, de la Liga Junior y del mundo del fútbol profesional sin miramientos. Sin oportunidad de explicarme. Intentaron asesinarme. Tuve que huir. Y todo por un maldito refresco.

De cómo llegué a formar parte de eeeWeiß... es más complicado de explicar. Fue un cúmulo de acontecimientos, de situaciones precipitadas, de rabia, de impotencia, de deseos de venganza. Contra quién, aún no lo sabía... pero el caso es que ingresé en Kritiker, una organización secreta responsable de eliminar a aquellos malhechores a los que la justicia no puede atrapar, ya sea por falta de pruebas o por circunstancias más delicadas (alta política, por ejemplo). Y dentro de Kritiker estamos nosotros, los asesinos de la Cruz Blanca, o Weiß Kreuz... el equipo de élite encargado de hacer todo el trabajo sucio, de culminar la misión... los ejecutores, por decirlo así.

Acabar con gente que a su vez ha destrozado las vidas de otros muchos, como una vez destrozaron la mía... No es que me guste. Aún se me rompe el corazón de dolor cuando tengo que acabar con la vida de alguien... Cuando ingresé en Kritiker sólo pensaba en vengarme del mundo... pensaba que podría acabar con la injusticia yo solo. Ahora ha pasado algún tiempo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Nadie puede librarme de la carga de mis crímenes, ni del peso y el dolor que se han ido acumulando en mi corazón con el paso del tiempo. Sólo me consuela pensar que lo hago por la justicia, por todos los inocentes que han sufrido por culpa de mis víctimas, por todos aquellos que se librarán de la muerte o de algo peor gracias a la eliminación del criminal... Pero es un escaso consuelo cuando yo mismo debo segar muchas vidas para llegar hasta mi objetivo. Cada noche mis cuchillas desgarran la piel y la carne de un hombre, y aunque mi cuerpo permanezca impasible, mi alma se llena de angustia, y mis ojos de lágrimas de dolor y rabia contenidas.

No sólo soy asesino. Durante el día trabajo en una tienda de flores. Quién lo iba a decir, ¿verdad? La floristería La Casa del Gatito es la tapadera de Weiß Kreuz. La verdad es que este trabajo me gusta un poco más. Me encantan las flores... Nunca imaginé que acabaría apreciando tanto su compañía. He aprendido mucho cuidando de ellas. Es muy agradable trabajar allí. Por las tardes la floristería se nos llena de colegialas. En esos momentos hasta nos podemos hacer a la ilusión de que somos chicos normales... cuatro amigos aficionados a la botánica que emprenden juntos la pequeña aventura de su primer negocio.

A veces me pregunto si ellos lo pasan tan mal como yo... si les duele tanto como a mí cometer asesinatos... si sienten el mismo nudo en la garganta cuando ven un cuerpo sin vida caer al frío suelo. Imagino que también será duro para ellos, aunque nunca lo dejen ver. Les admiro por ello, obedecen las órdenes al pie de la letra y no muestran el menor signo de debilidad, mientras que yo pienso que me voy a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Aun así, apuesto a que en su interior a ellos también les duele lo que hacen. Pero siguen adelante, porque también tienen buenas razones. Dicen que sólo tenemos una vida, y las nuestras ya han sido destrozadas. Debemos aprovechar lo que nos queda para lo que creemos que es justo.

Creo que Aya es el que mejor disimula de todos. Siempre se mantiene serio, impasible, sabe guardar la sangre fría mejor que nadie, y rara vez sonríe. Trabaja incansablemente en la floristería y cumple con las misiones de forma impecable (es todo un maestro de la katana). Pero algunas veces, simplemente, desaparece sin decirnos nada. Y vuelve al cabo de un rato con el rostro convertido de nuevo en una máscara impenetrable. Es inútil preguntarle nada. Supongo que él también, como nosotros, tiene sus motivos para hacer lo que hace, y sus secretos que ocultar.

En cambio Yohji oculta sus sentimientos bajo una fachada de alegre despreocupación, incluso frivolidad. A veces le envidio: no se corta un pelo, y siempre está de broma. Está hecho un ligón, y apaga sus penas en el tabaco (yo no podría, aprecio demasiado mi salud) y en salir de juerga cuando tiene ocasión. Supongo que es una forma más de afrontarlo... Aunque a veces nos chinche y parezca incapaz de permanecer serio, en el fondo es un buen amigo.

Y Omi... Omi es como el hermanito pequeño del grupo. Apenas es más joven que yo, pero aparenta mucho menos, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué pudo llevarle a convertirse en un asesino y miembro de Weiß. ¡Si todavía va al instituto...! Omi es el más tranquilo y alegre, a veces un tanto inocente, y es un encanto trabajar con él: siempre tiene una sonrisa y una palabra amable para todo el mundo. Pero al igual que todos nosotros, sin duda oculta alguna herida del pasado que cambió su vida para siempre y le llevó a ser lo que es hoy.

Creo que, de alguna manera, todos hemos desistido de llegar a encontrar algún día la felicidad o de volver a llevar una vida normal. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, por supuesto; pero una vez que te conviertes en un Cazador Blanco, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Nuestras vidas están marcadas por el pecado de nuestros crímenes. Incluso si alguna vez pudiera abandonar el grupo, o desapareciera nuestra organización, mis manos están manchadas de tanta sangre que creo, sinceramente, que no tengo derecho a amar o a ser feliz. Y si alguna vez he pensado que eso podía ser posible, que podía dejar atrás la oscuridad y nacer de nuevo, el destino se ha encargado de demostrarme que estaba equivocado, y que estoy condenado al infierno, destruyendo todos mis sueños.

Digo todo esto porque ya he tenido más de una experiencia debido a ello, más de una traición, que me han dejado el corazón hecho pedazos. No me gusta tener que recordarlo, pero siento que de alguna manera tengo que escribirlo, contarlo a alguien, dejarlo salir... para poder desahogarme de toda esta rabia y tristeza que llevo dentro.

Hace poco tiempo, fui traicionado y engañad, y lo que es aún más duro, tuve que que matar a quien consideraba un amigo, en quien había puesto mi confianza; y esa confianza fue lo que estuvo a punto de acabar con mi vida. Cuando mis cuchillas desgarraron su carne, mi corazón también se desgarró salvajemente; deseaba morir yo también en ese momento, huir de este mundo... Sé que no puedo aspirar al cielo, pero a veces me encuentro en un infierno en vida.

Y cuando creía que mi vida había acabado, cuando me hundía más y más en las profundidades, alguien me tendió la mano y me hizo ver la luz. Conocí a una chica, una chica especial, y fue como nacer de nuevo. No sé por qué, ella me hizo olvidarme de todo, de mis preocupaciones, de mi dolor... incluso de mi misión y de lo que realmente soy. Nunca había sentido nada parecido... Ella tenía un sueño, un sueño que quería compartir conmigo, y un montón de ilusiones; me contagió su alegría, me iluminó con su sonrisa, y por unos instantes, me hizo creer que yo también podría dejar atrás el pasado y perseguir un sueño... Fueron momentos maravillosos y breves, que se extinguieron con la luz del atardecer. Porque, al caer la noche y empuñar el arma, me di cuenta una vez más de que mi vida ya estaba decidida, y de que era imposible. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre, mi piel está marcada por la Cruz Blanca, no tengo derecho a amar ni a ser amado. No puedo hacer feliz a nadie, sólo pondría en peligro su vida.

Los sueños se rompen y la vida sigue. Tengo el corazón destrozado, pero la vida sigue. El dolor que me acompaña no puede ser expresado con palabras, pero yo tendré que seguir adelante y aprender a vivir con él. Igual que las gencianas de la ventana tienen que vivir ligadas a la tierra, aferrándose a ella con sus raíces mientras alzan sus pétalos hacia el sol... mi vida está ligada a Weiß, y cada noche, como tantas otras, tendré que empuñar las cuchillas y lanzarme al mundo de las sombras, a los callejones más oscuros, para segar vidas en nombre de los inocentes y de la justicia. Quizá nunca vuelva a tener un sueño, porque el signo del asesino me acompañará toda mi vida. Pero algún día... quién sabe... puede que la vuelva a ver. No sé. O tal vez, con el tiempo, se cerrará la cicatriz. Y cada noche, como tantas otras, dejaré de ser Ken para convertirme en Weiß, el asesino, la muerte... Y aún lloro cada noche al segar una vida, como otros segaron la mía, en mi pequeño infierno en vida.


End file.
